1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for needling a nonwoven web, comprising a slider crank mechanism, which is pivoted to a rocker and serves to actuate at least one needle board, which is secured to the rocker, and a web guide, which consists of a web support, which is opposite to the needle board, and a stripper, which extends between the web support and the needle board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Needle boards actuated by slider crank mechanisms are driven either by push rods, which are slidably mounted in slideways, or by means of rockers, which carry the needle boards and are pivoted to the slider crank mechanism (Austrian Patent Specification 249,392). The use of a rocker to guide the needle board affords the advantage that the design is simpler because it is no longer necessary to provide push rods and associated slideways between the connecting rods of the slider crank mechanism and the needle beam which carries the needle board. Besides, the needling effected by a rocker-actuated needle board may sometimes differ from the needling effected by a needle board which is reciprocated along a straight path.